The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits (ICs) has resulted in smaller devices which consume less power, yet provide more functionally at higher speeds than before. The miniaturization process has also resulted in stricter manufacturing specification. Both satisfying the manufacturing specification and achieving an optimized design for a semiconductor device may not be problematic at low process nodes. However, achieving a design optimization while continuing to satisfy the manufacturing specification becomes more challenging at advanced process nodes.